“Nail polish is a lacquer applied to human finger to decorate and protect the nail plate. Today's nail polish is a refined version similar to the paint on vehicles. However, its formula has been revised repeatedly to prevent the cracking or flaking that occurs with the natural movement of the nail.
Nail polish is removed with nail polish remover or nail pads, which is an organic solvent, but may also include oils, scents and coloring. Nail polish remover packages may include individual felt pads soaked in remover, a bottle of liquid remover that can be used with a cotton ball or cotton pad, and even containers filled with foam that can be used by inserting a finger into the container and twisting until the polish comes off.
The most common type of nail polish remover contains the volatile organic compound acetone. It is powerful and effective.”(from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nail_polish)
However, the polish removers are disadvantaged in that the acetone is harsh on skin and nails, which makes them more brittle, and is toxic.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for cleaning the nails, and in particular, removing nail polish, without chemical compounds.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for conveniently polishing fingernails, including replacing a present layer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.